1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a storage case and, more particularly, to a storage case for hygienic articles.
2. Prior Art
An orthodontic retainer is a device used for straightening teeth. In order for orthodontic retainers to perform their intended function, they must be consistently worn in the mouth until the teeth are correctly positioned and preferably, until the tooth root system becomes firm within the supporting bone structure. While children may remove the retainer for eating or brushing teeth, it is advantageous that the retainer be replaced within the mouth as soon as is practicable thereafter. Accordingly, for sanitary purposes, most retainers are dispensed with a case for storing the fixture while it is out of the mouth.
People who have children with orthodontic retainers recognize the problem of enforcing consistent use of the retainer, especially when the retainer becomes dirty and odorous from continuous wear. Children, and adults alike, may use the case for the temporary storage of their retainer during activities requiring removal from the mouth but frequently forget to replace the retainer within the mouth as instructed when such activity is terminated or choose not to do so because the retainer appears unsanitary.
Accordingly, a need remains for a storage case for hygienic articles in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a hygienic retainer case that is convenient to use, effective, cost-effective, and provides an increased level of sanitation, thus improving patient care. Such a retainer case effectively stores the retainer during periods of non-use while conveniently allowing a user to clean same before resuming wear after storage. This increases the frequency of wearing a retainer and results in more expedient and improved orthodontic results.